Recuerdos de una memoria perdida
by kaorudono8
Summary: El quiere encontrar a la heredera al trono. Ella quiere encontrar a su familia y su lugar en el mundo. Pesimo summary pero que se le va a hacer xD....RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aquí está una invención que tenía guardada desde hace mucho. Antes que nada quiero decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (una lastima TToTT) y la historia esta basada en una película.

Porfa tenganme compasión porque es mi primera historia U

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Prólogo

Año 188 después de la colonia. Reino de Sanc

Era noche de fiesta, el hijo mayor de los Peacecraft, la familia real, volvía de su viaje por Francia. Aunque solo tenía 12 años, Miliardo era muy independiente, quizá demasiado. Pero eso le ayudaría más adelante.

Toda la familia estaba muy contenta, especialmente la hija menor Relena. La niña, de tan solo ocho años, adoraba a su hermano. Lo admiraba y siempre repetía que quería llegar a ser como él algún día. Miliardo también quería mucho a su pequeña hermana y esa noche le dio un regalo especial que había comprado en su viaje.

-Ten- le dijo colocando en la pequeña mano una cadena de oro con una medalla con forma de estrella- lo compre especialmente para ti.

-Oh hermano! es preciosa!- exclamó la pequeña mirando detenidamente la estrella. De reojo observó que uno de los sirvientes, un niño poco mayor que ella la miraba fijamente.

-Heero! tu lugar es la cocina!- espetó otro criado agarrando al chico del cuello del abrigo para llevárselo

-Mira esto- Miliardo saco de su bolsillo una especie de cajita de música muy hermosa. Era también de oro, con incrustaciones de esmeralda. El chico tomo la cadena y puso la estrella en una especie de cerradura donde encajó a la perfección. Después de darle unas vueltas, la caja de música se abrió y salieron los padres de los hermanos bailando con la canción White Reflection.

-Es mi canción!- exclamó Relena asombrada y alegre. Empezó a cantarla suavemente con una voz melodiosa. Cuando dejó de tocar, Miliardo tomó la llave y se la pasó a su hermana.

-Lee lo que dice.

Relena leyó cuidadosamente las pequeña letras a los bordes de la estrella. En ellas salía escrito "Juntos En París".

-En verdad!- Grito entusiasmada la pequeña, al saber que su hermano la llevaría a París- Te quiero hermano!- concluyó abrazándolo.

Pero nunca estarían juntos en París.

Treize Khushrenada, amigo del rey Peacecraft, lo traicionó haciéndose pasar por su confidente y revelando sus secretos. El rey lo despreció desde entonces y le prohibió la entrada al castillo. Treize quería vengarse. Con ese propósito se presentó en la fiesta de esa noche.

-Creías que te librarías de mí? Te maldigo! Tú y tu familia morirán en quince días. No descansaré hasta que llegue el fin de los Peacecraft y su dinastía para siempre!.

Después de eso, Treize convenció a los ciudadanos de que se volvieran contra el rey. Invadieron el palacio, destrozando y matando a todo el que se cruzase.

La familia real corría por los pasillos tratando de salvarse de los invasores pero:

-Mi caja de música!- Exclamó Relena devolviéndose a su cuarto.

-Relena no! Regresa!- grito Miliardo siguiéndola. Ambos entraron a la habitación, pero los ciudadanos enfurecidos estaban cerca de esa habitación. De pronto se abrió una puerta-trampa y salió el chico de la cocina, el tal Heero.

-Rápido, conozco una salida!- dijo guiando a los hermanos por la puerta. Con la agitación a Relena se le cayo la cajita. Heero cerró la puerta justo cuando los hombre entraban.

-¿Donde están niño!- Heero les tiro un candelabro y los sujetos lo golpearon con la escopeta, dejándolo inconsciente junto a la cajita de música.

Miliardo y Relena corrían entre la muchedumbre tratando de alcanzar el tren que los sacaría de ahí. Miliardo pudo montar, pero Relena se quedó atrás.

-Relena dame la mano!

-Hermano!

-No me sueltes!- Miliardo no podía más. El tren aumentaba su velocidad y Relena se quedaba atrás.

-Noooo!- Grito la chiquilla al sentir que sus manos se separaban. Se soltaron y Relena cayó... golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento quedando inconsciente.

-Relenaaa!- Se escucho el grito angustiado de Miliardo mientras el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana era tapado por la gente que corría desesperada.

Esa sería la última vez que Milliardo viera a su pequeña hermana, quiza en mucho tiempo

Fin del prólogo

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Que tal? sean pacientes conmigo soy una novata xD. Reviews plis!


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! En este capitulo se notará la diferencia con la película de Anastasia. Ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen.

-...- diálogos

(...) comentarios de su autora n.n

Capitulo 1

Año 198 después de la colonia

Heero Yui había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el escuálido mocoso de la cocina, sino un fuerte muchacho hecho y derecho. Con casi dieciocho, Heero era alto, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules hipnotizadores. Pero por mucho que hubiera cambiado físicamente, Heero no había olvidado lo ocurrido en el palacio.

Durante nueve años conservó la pequeña caja de música que se le había caído a la princesa. Porqué lo hizo, no tenía idea, pero presentía que le era imposible deshacerse de la cajita. Tampoco podía olvidar los ojos asustados de la princesa, que durante todo este tiempo se la tuvo por desaparecida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Miliardo Peacecraft logró llegar sano y salvo a París, pero tenía el corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su hermana. Hasta ese día la buscaba desesperadamente, y ciertas jovencitas se aprovechaban de su estado deprimido y se hacían pasar por la princesa desaparecida. Pero Miliardo no era tonto, él conocía demasiado bien a Relena como para dejarse engañar por cualquiera. Pero pronto se cansaría o se daría por vencido. Eso era lo que decían todos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Orfanato San Gabriel

De un orfanato, de aspecto pobre y destartalado, sale una anciana de cara bastante amargada llevando de la mano a una chica de unos diecisiete años que se despide con tristeza de los niños que se asomaban por la ventana.

-Entonces sigues recto y doblas a la izquierda- hablaba la señora- Me estas escuchando?

-Adiós a todos!- se despedía la chica, luego cambio su cara a una sumisa- la escucho.

-No has sido más que una espina para mi desde que llegaste!- exclamó la anciana agarrando a la chica por la bufanda y guiándola hacia la puerta- Pero tu te crees la gran reina de este sitio en lugar de la inútil campesina que eres! ¡Durante los últimos nueve años-a espaldas de la vieja la joven la imitaba- te he cuidado, te he vestido, te he mantenido en mi casa!- la chica comenzó a juguetear con la cadena que llevaba en el cuello- Ya deja de jugar con esa cosa!- La anciana agarra la cadena y lee lo que dice- "Juntos en París" Ahh!- Exclamo con voz dulzona- conque quieres ir a Francia a buscar a tu familia eh?-la chica asintió- Lena ingenua ya es tiempo de bajar a la tierra! Tienes lo que tienes y más te vale agradecerlo.- junto con esas palabras echa a Lena del orfanato- Juntos en París! agradécelo Lena.

- Agradécelo Lena- dijo la chica imitando la voz de la mujer- Agradezco haber salido de ahí! Toma la izquierda. ¿Para qué? Para ser siempre Lena la huérfana.

Lena se encontraba sola en un campo cubierto de nieve. Exasperada se sentó en un montículo.

-Envía una señal, o un indicio- le gritaba a nada en particular- Lo que sea!

En ese preciso momento, un bulto gris se le tiró encima. Se trataba de un cachorro gris con blanco que, juguetonamente, comenzó a tirar de la bufanda de la chica.

-Oye!-exclamó divertida- No tengo tiempo para juegos, estoy esperando una señal- al ver que el cachorro insistía tomo el otro extremo de la bufanda- Dame eso, suéltalo- el cachorro tiró tanto de la bufanda que Lena cayó al lado derecho del camino- Lo que faltaba, un perro que quiere que vaya al reino de Sanc- entonces una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente- Muy bien bonito, si tú eres mi señal, te sigo.

Lena y el cachorro, al que llamó Pooka, recorrieron los parajes nevados hasta llegar al reino de Sanc. Este reino definitivamente había tenido mejores tiempos. Las calles estaban sucias y llena de vagabundos. El palacio, antes tan majestuoso, ahora no era más que ruinas.

La chica se acercó a una taquilla para comprar un boleto a París. Un tipo de aspecto malhumorado le dijo que primero se fuera a conseguir una visa y cerró fuertemente las puertas de la taquilla.

-Amargado-murmuró Lena.

Entonces una anciana de aspecto estrafalario que se encontraba detrás suyo se le acercó y en voz muy baja le comentó- Heero te ayudará.

-Donde lo encuentro?- pregunto Lena con el mismo tono de voz.

-En el antiguo palacio, pero tú no lo oíste de mí. Anda chiquilla.

-Heero-el nombre le parecía vagamente familiar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Heero ciertamente estaba en el antiguo palacio, era su hogar. Después de la revolución, Heero seguía viviendo ahí. En ese momento estaba con su mejor amigo Duo Maxwell y, para su desgracia, con Silvia Noventa. La chica no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo seguía y acosaba en donde quiera que estuviese. Era una joven rubia de ojos verdes, con una personalidad entre infantil, coqueta y extrovertida. Una combinación algo irritante. Y para colmo, Duo lo molestaba con ella. No había forma de darle a entender que, de poder, Heero mandaría a volar a esa molestosa chiquilla.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio, Lena buscaba alguna forma de entrar, todo estaba tapado con maderas. Sin embargo, Pooka pasó por un espacio que había debajo de ellas y entró tranquilamente.

-Pooka! Pooka!- Susurró Lena- Pooka donde estas?- la chica tomo las maderas y tiró fuertemente de ellas, logrando romperlas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

-Escuchaste algo- preguntó Heero sobresaltándose un poco.

-No- contestó Duo

-Yo tampoco escuche nada cariño- le dijo Silvia con voz melosa.

Heero frunció el ceño, se paró y abandonó la sala.

-Adonde vas?- le gritó Duo

-Voy a ver que sucede.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Lena observaba todo a su alrededor. De una forma u otra le parecía ya haber estado ahí antes.

-Pero eso es imposible-se dijo a si misma.

Llego al salón de baile, donde todavía estaba la vajilla que se usara en algún banquete. Lena tomó un plato y lo sopló quitándole el polvo. Vio su reflejo y algo más... vio a un chico de cabellos plateados abrazando a una niña rubia.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca.- comentó en voz alta, dejando el plato en su lugar.

Siguió su recorrido por el salón de baile. En su mente escuchaba una canción vagamente familiar. Sin reconocerla se puso a bailar por la pista mientras Pooka la observaba extrañado.

-Oye!-se escuchó una voz.

Lena asustada se dio vuelta y vio a un joven que la observaba desde lo alto de la escalera. Rápidamente salió corriendo.

-Oye espera!-Heero la alcanzó rápidamente- cómo entraste a...-Heero quedó mudo. Detrás de la jovencita se hallaba el cuadro de la princesa Relena. Heero contuvo la respiración. ¡Eran iguales!

Heero la miró fijamente, sin importarle los gruñidos de advertencia de Pooka

-Quién eres?- susurró.

-Hey Heero! quien es ella?- Duo llegó acompañado por Silvia, que miraba ceñuda a la chica que, harapienta y todo, no dejaba de ser atractiva.

-Eso me gustaría saber- comento Heero mirando fijamente a Lena.

-Discúlpenme- Balbuceó la chica- es que me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a Heero.

-Para que quieres verme- Preguntó el aludido.

-Me dijeron que tu puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi familia.

-Espera, espera un momento chiquilla, porqué no mejor empezamos por el principio y nos dices tu nombre?- sonrió Duo.

-Es cierto, disculpen. Mi nombre es Lena. Vivía en el orfanato San Gabriel, pero ahora soy demasiado mayor para estar ahí. En lugar de ir a buscar trabajo, quiero encontrar a mi familia que, según creo, está en París.

-Lo siento linda-dijo Silvia con voz sorna y mirando a Puka con recelo- pero no creo que sea fácil encontrar a tu familia si no nos dices tu apellido.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo.

-Como?

-No recuerdo mi apellido. Me encontraron inconsciente a los ocho años. Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada. Sigo sin recordar.

-Puede ser amnesia- comentó Duo.

-Por qué crees que tu familia está en París?- preguntó Heero

-Por esto-Lena les mostró el collar. Las palabras brillaron demostrando la valía del objeto.

-Pero si es de oro!- exclamó Duo. Luego miró a la chica- Tu familia debe ser muy rica.

-O saben hacer muy buenas imitaciones-rió Silvia algo picada

-No, esto es oro de verdad- la corto Heero sin dejar de mirar a la extraña chica- Pero por qué vienes a mi?

-Me... me dijeron que tu podrías ayudarme- dijo nerviosa la chica- pero creo que no es posible. Lo siento mucho mejor me voy...

-Espera querida-dijo Silvia con una falsa sonrisa- creo que podemos solucionar tu problema. Solo espera un momento.

Silvia se llevó a Duo y a Heero dejando a Lena entre nerviosa y esperanzada.

-Por qué le dijiste eso?-preguntó incrédulo Duo- Tú sabes que no podemos ayudarla.

-No creen que se parece mucho a la princesa Relena?- dijo Silvia ignorando a Duo.

-Sí, es verdad- musitó Heero- pero eso que tiene que ver?

-El príncipe Miliardo aún sigue en busca de su hermana, y dará una gran recompensa al que logre encontrarla- concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Que! estás diciendo que la llevemos a París y la presentemos ante el príncipe para ganar la recompensa?-exclamó Duo.

-Silvia no puedes pensar en hacer algo así...

-Y porqué no?-dijo la chica un tanto enfadada- después de todo muchas personas lo han intentado, y, con esta chica, lo más probable es que ganemos.

-Lo dices como si fuera un concurso-murmuró Heero amargado- Y si la verdadera Relena estuviera por ahí?

-Cariño-dijo Silvia con el mismo tono que uno usa para hablar con un niño pequeño- lleva nueve años desaparecida. De verás crees que siga viva? Yo, no. Además, imaginen que ella es la princesa, solo que no lo recuerda no la estaríamos entregando a su familia?

-No pienso unirme a esto- dijo rotundamente Heero.

-Ni yo. Lo siento pero de verdad es demasiado- lo apoyó Duo.

-Esta bien esta bien. Solo era una idea- exclamó exasperada la rubia- pero llevémosla a París. Después de todo eso quiere no?

-¿De donde sacaremos el dinero?-preguntó el trenzado.

-Todos tenemos algo ahorrado. Además recuerden que teníamos planeadas unas vacaciones. Venga, llevemos a la chica.

-No lo sé...- murmuró Heero.

-¿Qué te parece esto?-sugirió su amigo- la llevamos con la familia real para que ellos la ayuden. Si por un gran milagro resulta ser ella la princesa estaríamos haciendo una gran obra ¿no?

-Es genial! Vamos cariño, di que sí.

-Sin trucos?-le advirtió Heero ceñudo.

-Sin trucos.

-Esta bien.

Heero y Duo se vuelven hacia Lena, mientras Silvia descruzaba los dedos a su espalda.

-Ya me lo agradecerás cariño-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esta decidido!-dijo Duo con una sonrisa- te llevaremos a París.

-En verdad lo harán?- exclamó Lena abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Claro querida ¿es que estás sorda?- dijo burlona Silvia, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Heero.

-Oh gracias! se los agradezco muchísimo- exclamó la chica muy feliz.

-Pero antes- dijo Heero- me gustaría hablar un poco contigo... Lena.

Ignorando la mirada hostil de Silvia, Heero tomo suavemente Lena por el brazo y se la llevo a otra habitación. Ella, de paso, puso a su perro en brazos de Duo. Una vez dentro, Heero cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a la chica que le miraba extrañada.

-¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?

-Si, claro-contestó Lena inquieta.

-¿Que edad tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-¿Dijiste que te encontraron a los ocho años?

-Si.

-Y ese medallón ¿lo tienes desde antes que te encontraran?

-Pues si- ahora Lena estaba muy incómoda- disculpa pero ¿a que se debe tanta pregunta?

-¿Ves ese cuadro?- dijo Heero, señalando el retrato cubierto de telarañas que mostraba la familia real, Lena asintió- La más pequeña es la princesa Relena. Quizá conozcas su historia- Lena negó con la cabeza- Hace nueve años la familia real fue atacada, es por eso que el reino Sanc está casi en ruinas. Fue una rebelión, dirigida por Treize Khusrenada.- Lena se estremeció, el nombre le daba escalofríos- Los mataron a todos, menos a los dos hijos menores, Miliardo y la pequeña Relena, que para entonces tenía ocho años. Querían tomar un tren que los llevaría a París, Miliardo pudo tomarlo, pero la pequeña se quedó atrás. Desde entonces la princesa a estado desaparecida, incluso se la ha dado por muerta; sin embargo su hermano cree que esta viva y la está esperando en París.

Lena estaba callada. Sentía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que eso ella ya lo había visto u o oído en alguna parte. Heero la observaba detalladamente, mirando el cuadro y a la chica.

-Mira bien a la princesa por favor.- le pidió Heero. Esta la vio.-¿No te parece familiar?

-Siento... siento que ya la he visto.

-Creo que te pareces bastante a ella.

-¡¿Que cosa!

-Pues eso, te pareces muchísimo a la princesa.

-Disculpa- dijo la joven riendo- pero si estás tratando de insinuar que YO soy la princesa Relena, lamento decepcionarte, pero soy una vagabunda, harapienta que ha vivido la mitad de su vida en un orfanato. No puedo ser una princesa.

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada-dijo Heero cortante- Solo estoy viendo las cosas en común que tienen ustedes dos.

-Son... coincidencias.

-¿Sí? Esas "coincidencias" son bastantes convincentes ¿no crees? Primero: la princesa tenía la misma edad que tú cuando desapareció y cuando tú fuiste encontrada, por lo tanto ahora tienes su misma edad; segundo: su único familiar está en París y justo tú dices que debes buscar a tu familia en París; tercero: todo este tiempo ha estado desaparecida y tú no recuerdas nada de tu pasado; y cuarto: ¡Son idénticas!

-¡Pero no dejan de ser coincidencias!- dijo Lena con voz ahogada.

-Escucha-Heero la tomó por los hombros- Sé que es muy difícil de creer y más aún con la vida que has llevado, pero debes tratar de entender. Hay muchas personas que quieren que vuelva la dinastía de los Peacecraft, pero el príncipe Miliardo dice que no se casará hasta que encuentre a su hermana. ¿Realmente es tan imposible que tú seas la princesa? Piénsalo.

Lena se quedó callada, pensando. ¿Era tan ilógico que ella fuera la princesa? Sí. Una parte de su ser le decía que sí, que era prácticamente imposible. Pero, por otro lado, quizá no fuera tan loco. A decir verdad, Heero tenía razón con lo de las "coincidencias", bien ella podría ser la princesa. Pero...

-No lo sé- dijo Lena angustiada- En verdad no lo sé.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-¿Cómo?

-Hay una manera de saberlo. En París, el príncipe ve a todas las muchachas que dicen ser Relena, les hace preguntas y cosas por el estilo. Las pone a prueba. Ninguna la ha pasado, pues creen que es muy fácil llegar y fingir ser una persona, pero Miliardo no se deja engañar. Lo que puedes hacer es ir con él para que...

-Me estás pidiendo que finja ser la princesa?-exclamó Lena enfurecida- Lo siento, pero tengo mi dignidad y no pienso hacerme pasar por otra persona solo para que pasen mis desgracias!

Heero la observó apreciativamente al escuchar que su opinión sobre eso era la misma que la de él. Definitivamente era una chica especial.

-Antes de que me sigas bombardeando con tus insultos-dijo sonriendo- déjame terminar. No quiero que finjas ser Relena. Tampoco estoy diciendo que tú eres la princesa. Tienes una posibilidad de serlo. Solo pienso que quizá podrías ir y hablar con el príncipe, eso es todo.

Lena calló. Quizá Heero tuviera razón. Ella podría ir donde Miliardo y hablarle de su vida y él, por último, la ayudaría o la dejaría quedarse con él. Era arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Está bien-dijo por último- Iré.

La sonrisa de Heero se acentuó. En el fondo, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que esa chiquilla fuera la princesa Relena. Ya lo averiguaría.

Lena se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa de Heero. La verdad no estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar a chicos de su edad, y más aún cuando eran apuestos. Y este definitivamente lo era.

-Bien- interrumpió Heero el incómodo silencio- será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Heero y Lena salieron al salón, donde los esperaban Silvia y Duo, quién jugaba muy alegre con Pooka. Silvia al ver que regresaban, rápidamente se colgó del brazo de Heero y le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia a Lena, como si le advirtiera que si se acercaba al sujeto, estaría en terreno peligroso.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Heero algo molesto por la muestra de cariño de Silvia- Nos vamos a Francia.

-Síí!- gritó Duo levantando el brazo en señal de victoria- oíste bonito? nos vamos a la ciudad luz!

-Y a la del amor, según dicen- continuó Silvia picándole un ojo a Heero.

-"Pues espero"-pensó Lena observando a Heero-"que el amor no me afecte a mí"

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la extraña silueta que los observaba tras una columna.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u--

Que tal? Ahora bien, no quise que Heero quedara como un estafador como muestran en la película, no creo que tenga la personalidad de ladrón xD, por eso le deje la tarea a Silvia (aclaro inmediatamente que no me cae muy bien). Todavía falta la aparición de muchos personajes asi que no crean que todo ronda alrededor de estos cuatro!

**Rockergirl-sk: **Acertaste! la pelicula si es "Anastasia" y sip, será un HeeroxRelena pero aún no se si se quedaran juntos... besos y sigue leyendo!

**monik 15:** ok aquí esta la historia más "gundamizada" xD de ahi me dices que te parece vale?

**fbla:** yep, Anastasia es xD, parece que se las deje facil ne? bueno, aquí se noto una pequeña diferencia con la pelicula, aparte que le voy a poner más personajes y todo eso... y el final... se sabra al final. No adelantare nada de nada xD. besitosss.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! Aquí continuamos con este extraño fic. Como siempre ni los personajes ni la película me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) comentarios de la autora

Capitulo 2

-Muy bien- exclamó contento Duo- Si queremos ver al príncipe, debemos ponerte presentable.

Se encontraban los cuatro en una tienda de ropa barata para mujer (después de todo, no esperarán que tengan demasiado dinero verdad?), tratando de elegir algo que le quedara bien a Lena.

-¿Que les parece este?- preguntó Silvia, levantando un vestido color amarillo, tipo mostaza, con volantes y encajes, sinceramente horrible.

-Pues... no lo sé- contesto Lena, sin saber como decirle que era lo más feo que había visto, sin que la tomaran por malagradecida.

-¿Desde cuando se fue de vacaciones tu buen gusto para vestir Silvia?- preguntó Duo haciendo una mueca de asco cuando vio el vestido.

-Pero si es precioso Duo. Además le combina con el cabello-dijo Silvia mordazmente.

-¿Y que les parece este?- ahora Heero era el que alzaba un vestido- Creo que este azul tan vivo resaltará tus ojos- agregó poniéndolo frente a Lena, quien estaba algo sonrojada. El vestido, de un color azul cielo, quizás un poco más oscuro, era de corte sencillo y sin adornos, salvo una pequeña cinta blanca que se ajustaba a la cintura. Simple, pero bonito.

-Es precioso- musitó Lena. Duo asintió, lanzando a Heero una pícara mirada, Silvia frunció el ceño.

Después de comprar el vestido y unas cuantas cosas más, fueron a una plaza para conversar sobre como iban a llegar a París.

-Lo mejor será que tomemos un tren hasta Alemania, y entonces un barco a París.- comentó Heero mirando un mapa.

-Cuánto tiempo nos tomará?- preguntó Lena

-El que nos tenga que tomar-le respondió Silvia de mal modo, haciendo que Lena bajara la mirada, avergonzada. Heero frunció el ceño y, tomando suavemente a la chica del brazo, se la llevo a un lugar aparte.

-Escucha- Heero la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara- no dejes que lo que diga Silvia te afecte. Por lo general no es tan desagradable, quizás solo un poco cargante, pero es una buena persona.

-Pero por qué no le agradó?

-Quizás solo esta celosa- ante la mirada de asombro de Lena, Heero sonrió- suele ponerse así cuando hay chicas bonitas delante de ella.-Ante este último comentario, Lena se sonrojó. Pooka gruño en señal de advertencia.

-Tengo la sensación de que no le agrado a tu perro.

-Eh tórtolos!- gritó Duo- si queremos llegar a París hay que apresurarnos!

-Ya vamos- le respondió Heero- ven- le tomó la mano a Relena mientras se dirigían hacía un sonriente Duo y a una airada Silvia.

-Bien querida amiga-dijo contento Duo- creo que deberíamos iniciarte en el delicado arte de ser una princesa, solo por si acaso.

-Pero ¿ustedes conocían a la princesa Relena?

Duo comenzó a hacer unos ademanes de presentación bastantes exagerados hacia Heero.

-¡Damas y caballeros les presento, aunque usted no lo crea, al antiguo pinche de cocina de los Peacecraft!

Heero le dio un puñetazo a Duo en la cabeza, provocando la risa de Lena. En ese momento, una silueta pasó rápidamente junto a Silvia, arrebatándole el bolso que llevaba.

-¡Mi bolso! ¡Deténganlo!- chilló Silvia. Acto seguido, Duo se precipitó tras el ladrón alcanzándolo en un santiamén. Para ser tan bajo era ágil, aunque no lo suficiente. Su delgada figura completamente de negro pronto se encontró atrapada.

-Muy bien amigo! será mejor que devuelvas eso si no quieres salir lastimado.

-Suéltame desgraciado!- gritó fuertemente...¿una chica?

-¡Pero que...!- alcanzó a gritar Duo antes de que una imprevisible patada le diera en pleno estómago, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire y dándole la oportunidad a la chica de escapar.

-Por lo visto no eres capaz ni de detener a una chica- comentó Heero mientras ayudaba al pobre trenzado a ponerse de pie.

-No molestes.- gruñó Duo mientras boqueaba en busca de aire.

-¿Qué rayos esperan?- Les gritó una no muy feliz Silvia.-¡Esa rata se va a escapar con mi bolso!

-Un minuto- murmuró Duo mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde esta Lena?- Los demás observaron a su alrededor. Solo estaba Pooka, quién ladraba frenéticamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La joven ladrona trataba de recuperar el aliento después de tamaña carrera. ¡Dios, esta vez casi la atrapan! Pero bueno, tenía el bolso, ahora esperaba que tuviera algo de valor.

Al quitarse la gorra que usaba para ocultar su identidad, se reveló un bonito rostro de claros ojos y negro cabello. Rápidamente, dio vuelta el contenido del bolso para verificar su contenido.

-Suelta eso.

Asustada, la ladrona se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la rubia de antes. No a la que había robado, sino la chica con carita de niña buena. Se relajó un poco al ver que sus amigos no estaban detrás de ella.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño, niña.

-Tengo la misma edad que tú, si no es que tengo más. Ahora, por favor, devuélveme el bolso y te dejaré ir.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿La paz personificada? (N/A: acertaste xD) ¿Por qué crees que te haré caso?

-Porque si no me obedeces a mí, mis amigos te la quitarán a la fuerza, por no decir que te llevarán a la comisaría. Sé lo que es robar por necesidad, así que, si me devuelves el bolso, dejaré que te vayas.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le impedía golpear a esa chica y huir? ¿Por que tenía que dudar frente a esos tranquilos ojos azules?

-¿Me prometes que me dejarás ir?- las palabras fluyeron de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlas.

-Lo prometo.-contestó Lena.

-Muy bien, ahí tienes tu bolso.-sin miramientos le arrojó el causante del problema.- Dile a tu amiga que sujete mejor sus cosas.

Antes de que Lena pudiera responder, una figura familiar pasó junto a ella y agarró firmemente a la ladrona.

-Muy bien Lena. Ahora que la atrapamos podemos seguir.- exclamó Duo contento mientras la joven se debatía en sus brazos. Junto a sus piernas, Pooka gruñía mientras trataba de morderle los zapatos.

-¿Te hizo daño?- le pregunto Heero preocupado a Lena.

-¡Oh mi adorado bolso!- Silvia abrazaba al susodicho mientras contemplaba con repugnancia a la ratera.- A esa debemos llevarla inmediatamente con la policía.

-¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Déjenme en paz!

-¡Esperen!-la voz de Lena los interrumpió dejándolos mudos. Incluso el perro se calló para mirar a su dueña- Ella me entregó el bolso a cambio de que la dejáramos libre. En ningún momento me iba a hacer daño. Cumplió con su parte, debemos dejarla ir.

-¿Para que siga robando a otras personas?- exclamó Silvia fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.- que haya hecho una buena acción ahora no quiere decir que desde hoy será la honestidad personificada.

-Nunca creí que lo diría, pero Silvia tiene razón- comentó Heero.-Lena, una buena acción no perdona una vida de robos.

-No me importa.-ahora Lena sí que estaba enojada.- Yo di mi palabra. Le prometí que si devolvía el bolso la dejaría ir y eso haré. No me interesa lo que ustedes digan. Ahora quiero que la suelten- parada ahí, con las manos en las caderas, la chica realmente se veía autoritaria. Incluso Silvia sintió un vago temor hacia ella.

-Tienes suerte de que le caigas bien a nuestra amiga.-concluyó Duo soltando a la ladrona.- Más te vale no seguir robando.

-¿Y de qué se supone que viva entonces?-en los ojos de la chica brillaron lágrimas que desconcertaron a los demás.- No tengo trabajo ni hogar. La gente me ha tratado de la peor manera. ¿Creen que me importa robarles, si tengo en mente la forma en que me han tratado?

-Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada-replicó duramente Heero.- Si tu ideal es robar a todo el que se te atraviese porque unas personas te trataron mal, déjame decirte que me das mucha lástima.

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Mmm...reunión de grupo- exclamó Duo. Inmediatamente, cogió a sus amigos y los hizo juntar cabezas.- Quizá deberíamos ofrecerle la oportunidad de cambiar a la pobre niña. ¿Qué te parece compadre?

-No lo se...

-¿Qué acojamos a una sinvergüenza como ella?- se escandalizó Silvia.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.-concluyó Lena sonriente.

-¿¿Están locos? Nos robará en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

-Nos arriesgaremos- sentenció Duo.-¿alguna otra protesta?- al ver que ninguno habría la boca finalizó sonriente- Muy bien.- Volviéndose se dirigió hacia la chica que seguía en el suelo- Escucha, tenemos una propuesta para ti. Si pruebas que puedes estar con nosotros durante nuestro viaje sin tocar nuestras pertenencias, te dejaremos ir. En cambio si intentas cualquier cosa, te dejaremos en la primera estación de policía que encontremos. ¿Trato?

La chica los miró uno por uno. El trenzado se veía muy contento. El otro sujeto parecía indiferente. La tal Lena la miraba esperanzada, mientras que la otra la observaba con desprecio.

-Vale. Me uniré a vosotros.

-¡Fantástico! Mi nombre es Duo, soy Duo Maxwell puedo huir y esconderme pero nunca miento. (N/A: perdón tenía que decirlo xD) El seriote que ves aquí se llama Heero. No esperes nada de él porque es un antisocial redomado.-sobra decir que nuestro adorado Duo se ganó un buen golpe por cortesía de Heero.-La rubia del bolso que trajo tantos problemas es Silvia- y en un tono más bajo agregó- por muy antipática que sea, algo bueno debe tener oculto debajo de esas capas de maquillaje.-otro golpe, esta vez por parte de la susodicha.- Y por último, nuestra nueva adquisición, Lena y su cachorro Pooka.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. Les agradezco esta oportunidad. Mi nombre es Hilde Schbeiker.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Como les quedo el ojo? xD ya se, muchas ya se lo esperaban, pero da igual. Quiza el "recibimiento" de Hilde quedó demasiado rápido y falso, pero entiéndanme, quería terminar este capitulo y empezar con el siguiente, aparte son las tres de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño xD. Aquí quedó más que claro que no voy a hacer la historia igual a la película porque no tendría gracia. Eso sería todo. Comentarios, alabanzas xD, quejas, tomatazos... todo es aceptado

**Rockergirl-sk: **sip, tal y como dijiste Heero le explica todo el plan a Lena al principio, pero eso no quiere decir que Lena no sospeche más delante de él. Tengo preparado algo maquiavélico muajajaja xD. Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo.

**monik 15:** Unámonos en un frente común contra silvia 90 o ! Me alegra saber que tampoco te gusta xD lo más probable es que tenga un final feliz... no me gustan los tristes, pero nunca se sabe! Ojala te guste este capi y me sigas enviando reviews (aunque sean malos xD) besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo tres

Una mujer caminaba con paso apresurado a través de un pasillo. Sus ojos reflejaban una dura personalidad, la cual era corroborada por el rictus amargo de sus labios. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido apretadamente en trenzas enrolladas a la altura de la nuca, dándole así una imagen de pulcritud y severidad. En sus manos sostenía un par de anteojos, con los cuales jugaba nerviosamente.

Por fin se detuvo frente a su objetivo. Una enorme puerta de roble labrada que la separaba de la persona que poseía su destino en sus manos. No le agradaba la idea de visitarle trayendo malas noticias. Con manos temblorosas tocó levemente la puerta.

-Adelante.-Una fría y elegante voz resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

La mujer, visiblemente nerviosa, abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en el umbral. Observó al hombre sentado tras su escritorio con aparente calma. Era un sujeto de corto cabello castaño y unos astutos ojos azules. Su expresión denotaba tranquilidad e imperturbabilidad, como si nada en el mundo pudiera sorprenderlo.

-Mi querida Lady Une.-al igual que su apariencia, su voz era calma y equilibrada.- ¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Malas, me temo.-Lady Une se colocó cuidadosamente los anteojos para apreciar mejor las expresiones del hombre.-Lamento informarle que han encontrado a otra.

El hombre no se inmutó. Con una tranquilidad desesperante, cogió un vaso de vino y se lo llevo delicadamente a los labios.

-¿Y desde cuando eso me importa? Siempre son impostoras.

-Pero...-a la mujer le costaba pronunciar las frases fatales.- Esta vez puede que no sea una impostora.- el hombre la miró alzando una ceja. Peligro.- Quiero decir... puede serlo, pero se parece bastante, más que ninguna otra. La he visto, señor.

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa tu opinión?- al ver que la mujer guardaba silencio, agregó.- Tú sabes bien que durante nueve años han tratado de encontrar a alguien que se parezca a esa estúpida mocosa para devolverla con su hermano. ¿Por qué crees que, después de que tantas "princesas" se hayan presentado y fueran todas rechazadas, esta podría ser la auténtica? Tú sabes mejor que nadie, Lady, que ha habido algunas que no sólo se parecían a la chiquilla esa, sino que actuaban como ella debería actuar y, aún así, les cerraron las puertas en las narices.

-Lo sé, señor.-la mujer tomó aire profundamente.- Pero estoy segura de que esta es diferente. Aparte de que las tiene todas a su favor. La chica tiene amnesia, no podría recordar nada aunque la torturaran.

-Exageras, Lady. Con un buen par de azotes de seguro recuerda, si no es todo una farsa para hacer más fácil su entrada al palacio.

-Por lo menos permítame vigilarla. La chica encontró compañía que la llevará a París. Me sentiría más tranquila si viera que la rechazan.

-Te estás metiendo demasiado. Permíteme recordarte que el único perjudicado si sucediera algo sería yo y mírame. ¿Me ves acaso preocupado? No. Porque estoy seguro de que la mocosa lleva tiempo muerta. ¿No dijo su hermano que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer? Lo más probable es que se haya partido esa diminuta cabeza. Alguien fue amable y se preocupó de sepultar su cadáver. La dinastía Peacecraft se acabó por completo.- Tras decir eso el hombre observó fijamente a Lady Une.- Pero está bien. Si quieres tomarte esas molestias, adelante. Síguela, si es lo que quieres.

-Se lo agradezco, señor Treize.

Con estas últimas palabras y una leve inclinación, Lady Une abandonó la habitación, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había planeado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Déjame ver si entendí. Están tratando de llegar a Paris y llevaran a Lena con el príncipe para ver si ella es la princesa pérdida desde hace nueve años. O por último que la ayude a encontrar su hogar. ¿Es eso?

-Exactamente.

-Y decían que yo era la ladrona.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó un picado Duo.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Piensas que no sé lo que se ha hecho durante todo este tiempo con respecto a ese tema?

-¿Por qué están tan alterados, chicos?- preguntó Lena intrigada. Había visto como Duo y Hilde se habían alejado para conversar y le había llamado la atención que hubieran empezado a discutir.

-Por nada, pequeña.-sonrió intranquilo Duo, dándole una disimulada mirada de advertencia a Hilde.- Estaba tratando de convencer a esta chiquilla de que se bañara conmigo en ese lago.

-Pero... ¡Duo! ¡Eres un...!- exclamó Lena indignada. Como últimamente estaban con más confianza, dejaba salir esa parte suya.

-¡¡¡Qué rayos te imaginas, pervertido abusador!- Gritó la pelinegra antes de golpear fuertemente al trenzado, quién se reía de manera escandalosa.

-Vamos Duo, deja de decir estupideces.- la voz indiferente de Heero impidió a Hilde el volverse una asesina.- Si no nos apresuramos vamos a perder el tren.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la estación central del reino. Al llegar se habían topado con un pequeño problema: El poco dinero que llevaban no alcanzaba para cinco pasajes hasta Alemania, pues aparte debían guardar dinero para pasajes de barco. Con mucha suerte alcanzaba para dos. Fue entonces cuando Silvia propuso hacer "lo que todo el mundo hace", hacer pasajes falsos.

-¿Y aún llamas a Hilde ladrona, Silvia?- preguntó molesto Duo. Por precaución, él, Heero y Silvia se habían alejado prudentemente de las demás.

-No puedes hablar en serio.- contestó Heero ceñudo.

-Bueno, si ese es su punto de vista, podemos comenzar a caminar hasta Alemania. Vamos, no pueden ser tan idiotas. ¿Cuál es el problema? Podemos pagar dos pasajes y los demás falsificarlos, así la culpa será menor.

-No sé...-murmuró Duo.- Aún me parece robo.

-¿Quieren que la chica llegue a París o no? Si seguimos esperando llegara otra y se nos adelantará.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no la haríamos pasar por la princesa.

-Claro que no, cariño- se apresuró a corregir la rubia.- Pero, bueno. Si no dan una mejor opción, tendremos que caminar.

-¿Y Heero? No me parece mucho, pero no tenemos otra alternativa.

-Me desentiendo de esto. Yo pagaré mi pasaje.

-Después de todo Silvia, Alemania no estás tan lejos.- Al ver la mirada suspicaz de Silvia, Duo se corrigió.- Quizá quede lejos, pero nos saldrá mucho más barato irnos en autobus.

-Muy bien hagan lo que quieran.- replicó Silvia molesta.

Con paso airado, se alejó del grupo. Se dirigió a la taquilla, pensando si conseguiría a alguien que le vendiera cinco boletos por el precio de dos. Mientras buscaba, se cruzó con dos individuos que estaban en plena falsificación ded papeles. La rubia lo pensó tan sólo dos segundos. Caminando hacia los tipos les preguntó con una seductora sonrisa.

-Hola chicos. ¿Por casualidad tendrán otros papeles como los que llevan en sus manos que me podrais vender?

Los tipos, quienes se mostraron algo nerviosos por haberse visto pillados en falta, respondieron que sí inmediatamente. En menos de dos minutos Silvia se hizo de cinco boletos de viaje con destino a Alemania. Eran bastante convincentes. Las letras azules eran lo suficiente realistas para convencer a cualquiera.

-A que no adivinan.-exclamó muy sonriente al llegar nuevamente con los demás.- Encontré una señora que iba a viajar con sus nietos y en el último momento tuvo una emergencia familiar y estaba regalando hasta ocho pasajes. ¿Qué les parece? (N/A: yo no me creo ni lo que come)

Al parecer Heero fue el único que miró algo indeciso los boletos que Silvia agitaba frente a sus narices, pero los demás encontraron que era una solución perfecta. Y, sin más preámbulos, se embarcaron.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Lady Une se acomodaba en su asiento particular en el tren. Mientras lanzaba una insquisitiva mirada a su alrededor por si alguien se fijaba en ella más de lo debido, recordó su plan.

Se había enterado que la chica tomaría ese tren. Sí, había tenido ciertos problemas para conseguir pasajes, pero aún así lo consiguieron. Si no tenían problemas con los papeles falsos, Lady podría deshacerse de ella por fin. Era bastante arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo. Todo por el señor Treize. Lanzó una ojeada al interior de su bolso de mano. Su arma aún estaba ahí. Solo había que esperar que el supervisador no preguntara por el contenido del bolso y si lo hacía, bueno, peor para él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Ni de broma lo haré!

Miles de rostros se volvieron hacia Hilde, quien gritaba mientras gesticulaba nerviosamente.

-Mira Lena, realmente debes estar loca si crees que me sentaré SOLA con este idiota!

-¡Un poco de respeto! Estoy presente.- murmuró un moletso Duo.

-Pero Hilde, nosotros cinco no cabemos en un solo vagón.

-No me importa. ¿Por qué no mandan a Silvia? ¡O a Heero! ¡¿Por qué yo!

-Porque- se entrometió Silvia.- Heero y yo debemos adiestrar a Lena sobre cómo es una princesa.- al ver la mirada extraña que le dirigió la susodicha, agregó con falsa dulzura.- Aparte que tú y Duo deben aprender a llevarse mejor.

-Mi relación con ese tipo no tiene en qué mejorar.

-¡Ya basta! Vamos Hilde, solo será por unos momentos, cuando Heero y Silvia terminen de decirme lo que quieren, me iré contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Ya sabes que cumplo lo que digo.- replicó Lena ceñuda.

-Ok, Ok, me iré con él. PERO SI INTENTA ALGO NO RESPONDO!

Y sin decir más, tomó al pobrecito Duo de su trenza y se lo llevó a la sala continua.

-Cielos, si que alborotan por nada.

Lena tomó asiento junto a la ventana. Por el contrario, Silvia se sentó frente a ella, tratando de tener el menor contacto posible. Pooka, atrevidamente, saltó al asiento junto a Silvia, quien lo miró con repulsión.

-¿No puedes quitar a tu perro de aquí? Me va a contagiar algo.

-Puede que sea un perro callejero, pero no está sucio ni tiene nada contagioso.- contestó Lena picada.

-Vamos, querida, todos los perros contagian enfermedades. ¿Es que no lo sabías?

-No creo que te contagie nada si tratas de estar a metros de él y Pooka ni siquiera te presta atención.

-Pooka. ¡Que nombrecito! ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Y qué te...

-Ya volví.- La oportuna interrupción de Heero, quien había ido a guardar las maletas, impidió que siguiera la pelea.

-Hola cielo.- dijo Silvia con una melosa sonrisa. Lena, aún molesta no dijo nada y evitó mirarlo.

Heero se dirigió al asiento junto a Silvia, sin notar que Pooka estaba allí. A punto de sentarse estaba cuando el can comenzó a gruñirle amenazadoramente. Heero lo miró molesto, el chucho lo llevaba molestando todo el viaje y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Que el pulgoso se siente en la ventana- murmuró.

-¡Que manía!-exclamó la dueña.-¡Pooka no tiene pulgas!

-Pero le queda bien el nombre- contestó Heero sin pretender ofender, mientras se sentaba junto a Lena. (N/A: osea, ese es su caracter no? xD) Sin embargo, ella lo tomó como un insulto hacia su pobre cachorro y, malhumorada, se encogió en su asiento, más bien se recostó, y sacó su medalla con la que empezó a jugar.

-No te sientes así, te romperás la espalda.-advirtió Heero. La chica lo miró ceñuda antes de sentarse bien.- Si realmente tienes probabilidades de ser la princesa, te digo inmediatamente que en la realeza no se tolera esas actitudes. Y no juegues así con esa cosa.

Exasperada, Lena soltó su medalla. En un afán de molestar a Heero preguntó.

-Oye ¿Realmente crees que puedo ser de la realeza?

-Desde luego que puedes serlo.

-Pues entonces ¡Deja de darme órdenes!

Heero la contempló ceñudo. Así que no era tan dócil como aparentaba.

-Vaya, resulta que tiene carácter complicado.-se burló Silvia.

-Odio eso en las mujeres.- murmuró Heero. Mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Lena le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito.

-AAAHHH! MALDITO DEGENERADO!

-Muy bien, esta vez iré yo a separarlos.- dijo Silvia entornando los ojos y saliendo del habitáculo.

Una vez solos, Heero se levantó y se sentó frente a Lena. Esta última, anticipandose a lo que se avecinaba, cogió un libro y simuló leer.

-Oye.-la voz del chico se hacía oir.- Mira no quise decir eso. Quizá deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Acepto tu disculpa.

-¿Disculpa? No me estoy disculpando. Yo solo dije...

-Mira, si sigues así solo conseguirás hacerme enfadar.

-Muy bien.-contestó Heero irritado.- Me callaré si tu lo haces.

-Muy bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-BIEN!- era extraño. nadie, ni siquiera Silvia, lograba sacar de quicio a Heero.

-Echaras de menos el reino? despues de todo era tu hogar.

-No.

-Convertirás a Paris en tu hogar entonces.

-¿Que rayos tienes con los hogares?

-Pues es algo que todos desean- contestó Lena parándose dispuesta a abandonar aquel recinto, pero Heero se lo impidió bloqueando el camino con sus piernas.- Y tambien...-Lena empujaba contra las piernas de Heero, pero este no cedía. Terminó pasandó por encima.-Ah! OLVIDALO!

En ese momento entró Duo sonriendo bobamente, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Por fin! Hazme un favor y sácalo de mi vista!

-¿Qué?- Duo estaba asombrado ¿No que ellos se llevaban bien?- Que hiciste?- Le preguntó a su compañero.

-¿Yo? Fue ella!

Antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra Lena abandonó de un portazo la habitación.

-Vaya. ¿Una inexplicable atracción?- comentó Duo pícaramente mientras acariciaba a Pooka.

-¡¡¿¿Atracción! ¿Por esa niñita malcriada? ¿Estás loco?- exclamó Heero dando otro portazo.

-Solo decía.- murmuró Duo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. El conductor del tren se volvió sobresaltado. Nadie tenía permiso de inmiscuirse en la locomotora. Tenía la intención de reprender a la mujer que había entrado, incluso, de cobrarle su intromisión, pero al ver que la morena lo apuntaba con un arma, se quedó helado.

-Esto no es una broma.-la voz de la mujer era absolutamente fría y carente de sentimientos.- Salga inmediatamente de esta locomotora y no será lastimado.

-¿Que dia...? ¿Qué hace aquí? Baje eso. Yo no he hecho nada.

-Solo por eso le doy la oportunidad de elegir. Larguese ahora o dispararé.

-¿Que piensa hacer? ¿Qué hará con los pasajeros?

-Señor- la paciencia de la mujer se estaba acabando.-en lugar de preocuparse por los pasajeros, preocupese de usted. Su ultima oportunidad. ¿Va a bajarse o no?

Disimuladamente el conductor trataba de localizar la palanca de emergencia para avisar a los guardias. No obstante, la mujer se dio cuenta en el momento en que el hombre colocaba su mano en la palanca y disparó.

El hombre aulló dolorosamente mientras se sujetaba la mano ensangrentada. La bala no había sido mortal, pero le había comprobado que la mujer iba en serio.

-Me colmó la paciencia, señor. Veo que prefiere la vida de otros a la suya. Un desperdicio, pues todos morirán de todas manera.- La mujer empujó al hombre herido, quien cayó sin fuerzas. Él levantó la cabeza en un gesto suplicante.

-Por favor no.

La mujer lo miró impasible.

-Ya malgastó su oportunidad.- Sin decir nada más, le disparó.

El disparo le dio lleno en el pecho, causando la muerte inmediata del conductor. Lady Une guardó su arma y se dispuso a esconder el cadáver.

-Después de todo, a los muertos es más difícil que los interroguen sobre un trágico accidente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Silvia se acercaba al supervisador para entregarle los pasajes luego de haber separado a Duo y a Hilde y haber mantenido una charla con esta última sobre lo pesados que eran los hombres a veces. Caminaba tranquila, muy segura de que su plan no fallaría. Se situó detrás de una pareja mayor que se jactaba de haber comprado boletos en primera clase.

-Son muy difíciles de conseguir.-aseguraba la mujer.-Y me gusta más el diseño de ahora.

-Tienes toda la razón, preciosa.-la secundó su marido con voz melosa.- Además, a tí siempre te ha quedado mejor el rojo que el azul.

Silvia al oír esas palabras quedó helada. Disimuladamente, miró por encima del hombro de la mujer su permiso de viaje. Ahí estaba escrito con unas relucientes letras rojas.

-¡Oh no!

A empujones logró salir de la fila y se precipitó hacia su vagón. Abrió rápidamente la puerta en donde se encontraba Heero leyendo, aún algo molesto, y a Lena, quien se había quedado dormida en los asientos.

-Tenemos problemas.- Heero miró a Silvia sorprendido.- Es lo malo de este gobierno. Ahora todo es rojo.- concluyó descaradamente mientras enseñaba los pasajes.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué rayos hiciste Silvia? Te dije que no...

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa que la anciana sea una ladrona.-mintió ella.- Eso no importa ahora. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los guardias. Podemos ir al vagón de equipaje. Iré a avisarle a los otros.-después de eso desapareció dejando a Heero con la palabra en la boca.

Contrariado, Heero tomó los bolsos y sacudió a Lena para despertarla. Igual que una niña, la chica se volteó y pegó un manotazo que, accidentalmente, le dio en pleno a la cara de Heero, quien lanzó una exclamación de dolor.

-Lo siento.-exclamó Lena despertandose.- No quería... Ah, eres tú, entonces no importa.

-Como sea. Camina nos vamos ahora.-ignorándo la cara de sorpresa y pregunbta de la chica, se quejó.- maldita sea! creo que me rompiste la nariz!

-Bebé- masculló Lena antes de seguirlo. Al llegar al vagón de equipaje preguntó con voz sorna.-¿Acaso ha habido problemas con los papeles?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, querida.-contestó Silvia mientras Heero, Duo y Hilde le lanzaban una mirada de reproche.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Lady Une corría en dirección a la unión de vagones. Había convencido a la mayoría de los pasajeros a que desalojaran el tren y se fueran al vagón comedor. Los que le habían puesto el más mínimo problema los había eliminado en ese mismo momento.

Había visto a la chica salir con sus compañeros hacia el vagón de equipaje. Una vez llegó ahí, colocó estrategicamente unos explosivos justo en las uniones de ese vagón con el vagón comedor. Miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no la vería nadie. Al ver que todo el tren estaba desierto, cuidadosamente encendió la mecha de los explosivos, la cual era bastante larga, lo que le daría tiempo para la segunda fase de su plan.

Apenas vio la mecha encendida, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, esta vez para dirigirse a la locomotora. Desde allí tendría una mejor vista para realizar el plan.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

¡¡¡¡¡BAAAANG!

La enorme explosión tomó desprevenidos a los cinco chicos, quienes cayeron unos encima de otros.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gritó Hilde en medio de la confusión.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Duo a gritos, mientras miraba por la ventana.- Pero al parecer nada bueno. Por allá va el vagón comedor.

-¡Heero tengo miedo!- puchereaba Silvia.

Heero abrió la compuerta que separaba ese lugar con la locomotora.

-Iré a ver que sucede.-Gritó mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se lo pasaba a Silvia.

De un salto se subió a la escalerilla de la locomotora y pasó corriendo por sobre el carbón. Al llegar a la ventana la rompió de una patada y se introdujo en el pequeño habitáculo, el cual estaba cubierto por las llamas.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- exclamó cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. De pronto, algo estalló, llenándolo todo de humo y fuego. Rápidamente salió de ese lugar. En su prisa no se fijó en la mujer que estaba oculta entre las sombras.

-¡Estamos llendo muy rápido!-gritó Duo. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la aparición de Heero.

-No hay conductor en el tren!

-¡¿Qué!- chilló histerica Silvia.

-Tendremos que saltar.-sentenció Duo, acompañando sus palabras con acciones mientras abría la compuerta. Los demás se le acercaron temerosos.

-¿Dijiste saltar? ¡Estas demente!

Realmente había que estar demente para saltar, por lo menos ahí. El tren pasaba a toda velocidad por unos rieles que se elevaban a más de veinte metros de altura.

-Muy bien después de tí.-dijo Hilde haciendole un ademán a Duo.

-No, esperen.-interrumpio Heero.- primero desacoplaré el vagón. La locomotora está ardiendo y eso no será bueno para nosotros.

Corrió hacia la unión entre la locomotora y el vagón, pero el fuego la había alcanzado en parte y el metal estaba completamente fundido.

-¡Rápido! ¡Pasénme un hacha o algo!

-¡Ten!-gritó Duo mientras le lanzaba un martillo. Heero comenzó a golpear insistentemente el trozo de metal con el arma. Mientras Silvia se había quedado paralizada en un rincón y Hilde no dejaba de despocritar contra los trenes.

En tanto, Lena buscaba algo en qué ayudar. No creía que un martillo lograra romper el metal. Mientras pensaba, Pooka ladraba estrepitosamente, parado sobre una caja. Al fijarse en el, Lena leyó las negras y grandes letras de la caja: "Peligro. Explosivos" Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a ella.

Heero continuaba golpeando frenéticamentge el metal, sin embargo, el martillo no resistió y se partió.

-¡Maldita sea, tiene que haber algo mejor que esto!

En ese momento Lena le pasó un explosivo prendido en la mano.

-Bien, esto es mejor.-murmuró el chico. Con fuerza, logró encajar la dinamita en el metal y entró corriendo al vagón. Todos se escondieron tras las cajas en espera de la explosión.

-¿Qué les enseñan en los orfanatos?-preguntó Duo curioso antes de que todos bajaran las cabezas.

El explosivo logró su cometido. Pronto quedaron detras de la locomotora.

-Bien, ahora podremos frenar.-gritó Heero señalando los frenos individuales. Duo se precipitó a ellos.

-¡No sirven!- exclamó angustiado. Tiró de ellos tan fuerte que terminó rompendolos. Un gemido angustioso soltaron las chicas al unisono.

-Bueno, al menos todavía queda mucha vía.-dijo Duo tratando de verle lo positivo.- se detendrá en algún momento.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Lady Une observaba desde el techo de la locomotora flameada que se acercaban al puente. Sonrió maléficamente. Ella ya sabía que pasarían por ahí. Y se había preparado. Tomó un dispositivo y lo apretó. Inmediatamente el puente estalló en mil pedazos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-No! otro más!- exclamó Hilde angustiada. Todos observaron horrorizados como el puente de riel desaparecía.-¿Que decías con respecto a la vía?- preguntó la chica irónica.

-Tengo una idea.- murmuró Heero.- Duo ayudame con esto.- claro, no contaba con que el trenzado, con el movimiento, cayera dentro de una caja. (N/A: pobrecito! xD)

Heero se descolgó por la compuerta, tratando de quedar bien sujeto.

-Dame esa cadena.- dijo medio ahogado por el esfuerzo. Lena le pasó la susodicha.

-Tu no!

-Duo tiene las manos ocupadas.-contestó ella sonriendo.

Heero se hubiera encogido de hombros pero no podía molestarse n eso ahora. Engancho la cadena lo más firmemente posible por debajo del tren, arriesgandose a perder la cabeza. Un trozo de metal suelto pasó cerca de él, apenas rozandole el cabello. Alzó una mano y Lena se la sujetó y lo ayudó a subirse.

-Si vivimos, recuerdame agradecertelo.-murmuró Heero antes de agacharse, arrastrar la pesada cadena y tirarla. Esta terminaba en un gancho, el cual se enganchó a las vías del tren. Sin embargo estas eran muy frágiles para aguantar el pesado vagón y las barras de metal se rompieron, arrastrando toda la vía, la cual chocó contra el vagón. Este se descompensó por el golpe y, al no caer sobre las vías, se descarriló y se volteó, siendo finalmente arrastrada solo por el impulso que llevaba.

-Muy bien!- gritó Lena llevando sus maletas. A su lado estaba Heero, Silvia, Hilde y Duo (quien fue sacado de la caja por las dos ultimas xD), cada uno con su maleta.-¡Aquí nos bajamos!

Los cinco saltaron. Aparte de llenarse de nieve no sufrieron daños.

La locomotora y el vagón siguieron su camino hasta desaparecer en el fondo del precipicio, dejando como último acto de presencia una enorme cortina de humo.

-Odio los trenes.-murmuró Heero. Luego se dirigió a su amigo.-Recuerdame que nunca me volveré a subir a un tren.

A una prudente distancia, Lady Une lanzó un grito ahigado de furia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Weno eso sería! Perdón por haberme demorado, pero me estaba costando un poco hacer este capi porque trate de hacerlo emocionante... no se si lo logre xD de ahí me dicen...

Aquí trate de hacer que Heero y Lena se distanciaran un poco para que su relación se parezca mas a la pelicula y no sea tan facil xD comentarios, etc etc solo apreten el botoncito de reviews. NO cuesta nada!

**Rockergirl-sk:** Jajaja! Siempre me gustó que Hilde le pegara a Duo xDD Su relación aquí trataré de hacerla chistosa. Sigue leyendo!

**Monick 15:** Sip seguire haciendolo más a mi manera, pero sin perder la idea. Tratare de leer tu fic! Beshos!

**fbla:** El grupo anti-silvia crece! No se si pondre a toooodoos los personajes y si lo hago no viajaran juntos porque tambien pense en el delicado asunto de la plata U. Apareceran de repente por ahi quiza xD. Ojala te haya gustado este capi y sigas leyendo

**eternal-vampire (Raxnas):** Yo igual adoro a esos dos! xD bien, no he pensado se apareceran todos los pilotos pero nunca se sabe. Besitos!


End file.
